


Learn to Live with the Unimaginable

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Serial: s121 Earthshock, Serial: s121 Earthshock, You know what it is, depression in a fic, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor, Nyssa, and Tegan mourn Adric’s death.





	Learn to Live with the Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware this has been done thousands of times, but I just watched Earthshock the other day and I’m not okay so this happened. 
> 
> Tiny bits inspired by It’s Quiet Uptown from Hamilton, including the title.

The Doctor tried to think of something to say that would comfort the two girls beside him. He came up with nothing. His thoughts were swimming, swirling into a feeling of helplessness that made his hearts drop down to his toes. 

_ Sometimes,  _ he thought,  _ grief is simply too terrible to name.  _

_ _ His feelings were reflected in the eyes of Tegan, who looked to him as if asking for help. She had her arms around the shuddering form of Nyssa, but it seemed she, too, was searching for those comforting words that seemed to be alluding all of them. 

The Doctor watched a tear slip down Tegan’s cheek, but only for a moment before she turned her head away. He wanted to tell her that she wasn’t weak; that in fact, out of all three of them, she was probably the strongest one. It was on the tip of his tongue to commend her for remaining so reliable no matter what happened, to be someone they could count on. 

But it was never said. 

He was afraid that if he spoke, his voice would tremble. Or maybe the stinging in his eyes would give way to the tears begging to be unleashed. Because despite his argument with Adric earlier, he felt nothing but pity and regret now. On the inside it was tearing him apart; but he knew he had to be strong for Nyssa and Tegan. Now was when they needed him most. 

And so it was that for a long time, the console room was silent, apart from the sound of Nyssa’s sobs. 

A thought nagged at the Doctor:  _ What if…?  _ But he stopped it right in its tracks time and time again. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t risk the fate of time itself to save one person. It wasn’t what Adric would have wanted, either. 

It didn’t make him feel any better. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tegan spoke up. “What do we do?” 

The Doctor straightened up and took a deep breath. “The only thing we can do. Go on.” 

And so they did, but in their hearts they carried Adric with them. Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story to cheer up from the gloom: I literally wrote this entire thing on a blank receipt at work when it was super slow the other day!


End file.
